


Quiet Night at the McCalls

by Sees_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Stiles Stilinski, Panicked Stiles Stilinski, S.5 E.10, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Angst, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Dies, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Needs a Hug, Scott McCall Death, Scott McCall Whump, Scott and Stiles acting like brothers, Stiles Stilinski Angst, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Whump, Stiles forgives Scott, Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 10, Theo Kills Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sees_writes/pseuds/Sees_writes
Summary: What if Stiles had gone to the library the night of the supermoon?Or I'll do myself one better, Scott McCall dying while Stiles is with him. >:)The Major Character death is Scott McCall because this is based on Status Asthmaticus, Season 5, Episode 10 of Teen Wolf.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	Quiet Night at the McCalls

Stiles lunged out of the Jeep.

The engine had started smoking and eventually quit. He did not have time. He needed to get to the school right now. 

He grabbed his keys and started running for the school.

Few people were out at this time, but the few that were gave him strange looks. If he wasn’t conserving his oxygen, he would have told them that his werewolf best friend was in trouble and he needed to get there now but his car was breaking down, his friends were falling apart, his life was shattering and he was trying everything to keep it together. So as soon as Theo told him that Scott was in trouble, but so was his father, he called Parrish as he drove. 

Jordan had answered that he was following a tracker on the Sheriff’s radio that was taking him to an abandoned building. Stiles floored it towards there until Jordan called him that he had his father and he was getting him to the hospital at that moment. 

Stiles had whipped the Jeep around and made his way back into town. He looked on the Find Friends App and found that Scott’s last known location was at the high school.

So here he was sprinting towards his high school. The feeling of dread growing heavier and heavier as he forced more speed to his legs.

 _“Unfortunately, that doesn’t include Scott.”_ Those words kept circling his head.

But Theo couldn’t beat Scott in a fight, right? And even if he did, he couldn’t take his power, right?

He gasped for breath as he stumbled onto the campus. He quickly made his way to the different doors, trying to find an open one. 

After 3 different locked doors, Stiles was starting to slow down. He leaned his head against the door in front of him and focused on taking in as many deep breaths as he could. His phone buzzed with a text from Jordan. He was at the hospital and his dad was with the nurses. 

Stiles sighed with relief. He desperately wanted to be with his father, but his father was somewhere safe, and if what Theo had said was true, Scott was in trouble. 

A loud roar emanated from within the school, followed by another. One had definitely sounded like Scott’s.

He renewed his search for a way in. He came around in front of the library window. Another roar seemed to shake the glass and what sounded like shattering glass and wood also made its way to Stiles. He ran to find the side door that was closest to the library entrance. One of the windows was shattered, allowing Stiles to hear Scott trying to reason with someone. Then that someone that sounded a lot like Liam answered. 

The roaring and crashing continued. 

Oh crap. If Liam had given into the Super Moon, Scott was definitely in trouble. Especially because Scott had seemed weaker as of recent. Asthma attacks, dampened senses, and a decrease in his strength, none would bode well for him in a fight. 

Stiles picked up his pace. He froze when the noises in the building stopped. 

Shit.

He sprinted. Had the campus always seemed this big before? Stiles stopped when he saw a figure sprinting off towards the parking lot. Was that Scott? He took a step forward before turning towards the parking lot. If that was Scott, he did not want to walk into the library with a very pissed off Liam in there. 

A door opened and closed a ways in front of him. He waited. 

Finally the door opened again. A lone figure walked out onto the grass. They didn’t look short enough to be Liam, nor did they seem built enough to be Scott. Something thick was dripping from their fingers, no, their claws. Stiles’ heart sank. 

The figure turned slightly towards his direction. 

Theo.

He turned and continued to walk towards the parking lot.

Shit. Shit. Shit. He ran for the door that Theo had come out of. There were dark splotches on the floor. He sprinted and crashed through the library doors. 

The place was a disaster. The tables were broken and thrown about. Glass littered the floor and the glass skylight was shattered. Book cases were overturned. Blood covered areas of the floor. Mason was slowly pushing himself up from where he had been laying on the floor. 

Wait if Mason was here, then what-

Crap.

There was a figure sprawled at the base of the stairs. 

They were not moving. Stiles slowly walked closer, trying to make out who the person was.  
It had to be Liam, right? Why else would Mason be here? But why would Theo have killed Liam. 

_“Unfortunately, that doesn’t include Scott.”_

The person had a jacket, and dark hair, and-

Stiles slid to the ground next to Scott. His features were still shifted and his eyes were still glowing. He was still alive! But there was a growing puddle of blood leaking out the countless wounds across the Alpha’s body. 

“Scott, Scotty, I'm here.” Stiles said as he surveyed his situation. ”Just listen to me. You're gonna be ok. Ok?” 

Stiles pressed his hands to the _gaping wound in his best friend's chest._ Scott sucked in a short breath.

Stiles looked over the wounds again. Scott’s shirt was completely soaked with blood. His breathing was quickly becoming shallower. 

“I’m here and you're gonna heal be-becuase you have to. Right?” 

But more blood was pumping onto the floor than was staying in his body. If Stiles wasn’t already in full panic mode, he was now.

“W-why aren’t you healing?” Stiles asked. 

His face was covered in blood too. Oh god there was blood coming out of his mouth. He gripped Scott’s hand hard with both of his, as if he hoped that he would develop some kind of supernatural powers so he could drain some of Scott’s pain away.

He pressed his ear to the werewolf’s chest. He heard a faint and rapidly slowing heart rate. 

No. No nononono. No

“Scott please, my dad’s in the hospital.” Maybe giving him a reason would speed up the healing process.

“You have to help me keep him resting once he’s out. We still have to go eat at that new restaurant downtown-”

He returned his hands to the wound. 

“A-and you still need to see star wars and-” A sob choked his throat.

Mason was slowly walking over. 

Stiles could see that Scott was losing the battle to stay breathing.

“A-and I still need to tell you the whole story about Donovan.” Those words were almost whispered out. 

Stiles’ vision blurred as tears threatened to spill over. Scott couldn’t die. Scott was his brother. He was the strongest person Stiles knew. He had been with Stiles every step of the way through this whole supernatural nightmare.

“Scott, I n-need you. You can’t go yet.” Stiles choked out.

Stiles blearily watched Scott’s eyes. He watched as Scott let out one last breath. He watched as the red, slowly faded from his friends' eyes. As the life left his body.

Stiles sat frozen as everything fell still. 

Then violent sobs wracked his body. He leaned over and buried his face into one of the few dry places on Scott’s chest. He felt as someone shakily placed a hand on his shoulder. He’d always been an ugly crier. Not many people looked good when they cried. Everything was ugly about this moment. His sobs, his breathing, his friends body. 

Why did he get to be sitting here and breathing, when Scott McCall, the most selfless person Stiles knew, who had the biggest heart, who put everyone’s needs before his own, was laying here in a pool of his own blood and was no longer breathing. 

He gripped Scotts jacket and sobbed.

He doesn’t know how long he sat there, sobbing into his best friend's chest, before a new voice cried out. 

He was barely aware of a new presence sliding to the floor next to him.

“Stiles.” 

A pair of hands were attempting to pull him away from Scott.

He tried to shake them off and cling to his friend longer but another pair worked to haul him off. 

He turned tear and blood stained cheeks to Melissa McCall. 

No words seemed to be able to form in his throat. So he sat there, trying to work his jaw into producing coherent words. 

Melissa turned determined eyes back to her son. Stiles now saw that Scott’s face had returned to normal. All signs of werewolfness had faded. It just hurt even worse looking into his friends face. 

Melissa scrambled around and began to perform CPR.

He was dimly aware of Mason asking a question and Melissa snapping back at him. 15 minutes pushed through to his ears.

15 minutes. 

He had been sitting here with Scott for 15 minutes.

His eyes were locked on Scott’s face. 

Melissa is yelling. Stiles might have told her to stop trying if he was able to talk. She’s telling his lifeless best friend to do something that they all knew he can’t do anymore. 

Until he does. 

His eyes snap open, glaring red, and he roars.

They all jumped back as he surged up. He ran out of breath and fell back to the floor. But his chest was rising and falling. 

Stiles stared open mouthed at his best friend. Scott McCall who had just died. The life had drained out of him, and quite a bit of it was still on the floor. He was breathing. He was moving. His heart was beating. 

Melissa wrapped her arms around him loosely and Mason was standing still in shock.

Scott’s eyes slowly blinked open. They were those dark brown eyes that Stiles could always turn to when he had a problem. They were fixed on him. There was confusion, and hesitation in them. Stiles was frozen.

Scott blinked and slowly lowered his eyes to the floor, as if he accepted another kind of defeat. Melissa looked confused between the two boys. 

Mason moved so that he could help Melissa sit Scott up. Scott grimaced and bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. 

They got him into an upright position.

Stiles suddenly broke from his limbo. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Scott. 

Scott gasped in surprise and pain as Stiles slammed into him. They tumbled backward onto the floor. Stiles didn’t care about the blood soaking into his clothes. Or the concerned shouts from the others in the room. 

Scott was alive. And he was wrapping his arms around Stiles. There wasn’t much strength in the embrace from Scott’s side, but Stiles didn’t care. He was alive. He had the strength to return the embrace on some level. 

Only when Scott’s breathing became labored again did Stiles pull away.

He coughed and spat blood out of his mouth.

“We need to get you up and out of here.” Melissa told him.

Scott nodded tiredly and grimaced as they helped him sit back up. It took all three of them to get him to his feet and to keep him standing. It didn’t help that they were trying not to slip on blood. Scott’s blood. Blood that should be in his body. Blood that he needed to live and heal and-

Stiles took in a deep shuddering breath. He was alive. He was alive and getting to his feet.

Scott leaned heavily on Stiles and Mason while his mom supported his other side. They made their way slowly to Melissa’s car. 

Stiles climbed in back with Scott as Mason said goodbye.

“You're not coming with us?” Melissa asked.  
“No, Liam’s out there, I-I need to find him before he tries to do anything dumb.” He looked at Scott with a grimace. “Especially if Hayden’s gone.”

Melissa nodded sadly and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry about her.”

Mason nodded and Stiles could see him biting back tears.

Melissa climbed into the driver's seat and looked back to make sure that they were still good. She was driving as fast but also as carefully as she could. Scott winced at every jerk and bump. Melissa kept looking back at her son, making sure he was still breathing.

Stiles was also watching him fearfully. As if he might succumb to his wounds right there in the car. The cuts on his face weren’t healing. Even if his healing was working overtime with his chest wound, those should have at least begun to heal.

After what felt like forever, they pulled up into their driveway. They put him on the couch because they did not want to try hauling upstairs yet. Melissa ran and got her emergency kit while Stiles got Scott water. 

He also got a rag so Scott could clean some of the blood off of his face.

Stiles tried not to look at the wounds as he and Melissa tugged Scott’s jacket and his shirt off. Of course the more you tell yourself not to look at something the more you want to look at it. 

To be honest, Scott looked like he had been gutted. His stomach and chest were a crosshatch of claw marks. His ribs were bruised and broken, his veins had a weird black color to them. But there were five deep gashes that Stiles guessed were from Theo. His arms were cut up as well. Stiles was pretty sure he could see some of his rib bones in the deeper cuts. 

He wanted to throw up or pass out or both. But he stayed awake because someone needed to keep Scott upright. Stiles also had a grip on his friend's hand. It might not have been smart under usual circumstances considering that Scott could probably crush his hand with minimal effort by accident. But Scott did not seem up to full strength. Especially if he just got his butt kicked by Liam.

Melissa was examining the strange darkness in his veins when Scott finally spoke.

“It’s wolfsbane.”

Both Stiles and Melissa looked at him in surprise.

“The inhaler… that Theo gave me… it was full of… of wolfsbane.” He explained tiredly.

That would explain why Scott had been weak. 

“He knew that he needed to weaken you.” Stiles mumbled and Scott nodded.

“He was getting… Liam to kill me… that he could… kill Liam for the power.” 

Stiles’ grip on Scott’s hand tightened.

_I’m gonna kill that bastard._

“Stiles…”

He looked back at his friend.

“I-I’m sorry. About… that night. I should… shouldn’t have listened… to Theo. I’m sorry. You… don’t have to forgive me. But… I just wanted… to apologize.”

Stiles stared at Scott. 

He had almost forgotten what had driven a wedge between them in the first place. Almost. His heart broke a little that Scott was using what little strength he had to apologize. But he couldn’t help but feel a little lighter, knowing that Scott would listen to him. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Scott’s temple. Melissa watched as both boys closed their eyes and rested against one another. 

She didn’t know the whole story, or even half of it, but she was glad that these two had overcome it on their own. She bandaged up the last wound and sat back with a sigh. 

Together the three of them made their way up the stairs and onto Scott’s bed. 

Stiles left to call Jordan but didn't stray farther than the hallway. Over his own call he could hear Melissa talking to Scott.

After Melissa left him be, Scott was soon fast asleep.

Stiles and Melissa watched him for a while, daring his chest to stop rising. It didn’t. The Alpha slept soundly. They both prayed that his wounds would heal overnight, but Melissa knew that it probably wouldn’t happen. 

They silently took turns sleeping and watching as the night wore on.

It was a quiet night at the McCall’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what prompted this. Maybe it was the drive to write some Scott McCall whump. Maybe it's because I wanted to see how Stiles would react to seeing Scott dead. Maybe it's because I like to hurt my favorite characters. Maybe it's all of those things :l
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated :)


End file.
